


Rick Potion #9? More like #69!

by mortysmithh



Series: Rick and Morty porn [6]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: (brief) - Freeform, (slight) - Freeform, Biting, Bloodplay, Grandfather/Grandson - Freeform, I think that's it!!, Incest, Lots of it, M/M, Makeouts, Marking, Nipple Play, cum, o boy, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortysmithh/pseuds/mortysmithh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: They don't actually do the 69. Instead, it's far worse than you could ever possibly imagine it to be</p><p>OKAY SO Anon from Tumblr!!</p><p>"Anon: if you're taking requests atm, do you think you could write some rick/morty? like, an alternate ending for rick potion #9 where the serum works on rick, and they end up having sloppy/messy sex in the ship. preferably with morty freaking out at first when rick's pupils dilate and when he comes onto him, but he eventually starts to really enjoy it? /)u(\"</p><p>THEY'RE SO OUT OF CHARACTER I'M SO SORRY also wtf this is so long I'm<br/>AnYWAYS please heed the warnings, Rick bites Morty like A LOT and is v inhuman so yeah<br/>I am so sorry if I fucked this up they're out of character and I wrote this all in three hours please forgive me I love you <33</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rick Potion #9? More like #69!

“SoOOO- so, thank god th-that- that that serum didn’t work, huh, Morty? ‘S pretty- i-it’d be pretty fucked up if we- ‘cause, y-y’know, incest is so disgURGH- disgusting,” he says casually, slurring out a laugh that sounds fake to his own ears, but he’s gotten so good at faking that at this point, Morty would believe anything he says. He hates himself only a little more than he usually does for this fact.

Resisting the urge to sink down into his seat, he nods, managing a rather forced smile and slumping slightly in relief as Rick keeps his focus on driving in the tricky area between the Troposphere and the Stratosphere. “Y-Yeah, um, yeah, Rick,” he half-mumbles, cheeks going pink as he stares out the window and tries to ignore the crushed feeling in his chest. It’s been almost a year of Rick being back and his stupid little puppy crush still hasn’t faded. He wouldn’t mind it so much if it weren’t for the fact that Rick takes every opportunity to point out how gross he finds incest to be, and it doesn’t help that he almost always uses him and Morty as the examples.

“Morty, what, y-you- you enjoying all the carnage and destruction down there? Hah, I-I’d kinkshame you, MoURGH- Morty, but it’s still better than ince-” Usually he’d hate himself for being so transparent, but he’s tired, and he’s trying to ignore the self-hatred that’s welling up in him like it does every time he tries to assure both himself and Morty that they can never be together, even if it does hurt him to deny Morty even one thing. The exact moment the serum starts to work on him is shown by the way he has to visibly struggle keep his vision facing straight forward, trying to keep his head tilted at an angle that doesn’t let Morty see his eyes. ‘ _Fuck, why this and why now, we’re not even fucking close to anywhere safe that we can land, fuck, I’m so fucked, fuck fuck fuck_ -’

Brow furrowing as the other cuts off, he turns to ask for an explanation when he sees Rick’s pupils dilate and he instinctively scoots away from his grandpa, eyes going wide and his breath speeding up. “W-Wait, Rick, don’t- y-you said- you said that th-that- that the serum doesn- d-doesn’t work on r-rela- relatives, you- y-you sai-” He keeps stammering, speaking when he knows he should probably just shut his mouth, but the nervousness that Rick might just force it and then kill him combines with the reminder that there’s a _very_ slight chance that Rick might finally fuck him and he’d get to admit all of his feelings for the older, and his heart’s racing faster and faster as he tenses up against the passenger seat door.

Fuck dammit all. “Look, Mort- Morty, just- j-just calm-” He inhales, trying to calm _himself_ down but he gets a huge whiff of Morty’s scent and his spine prickles, pupils dilating further and his vision blurring ever so slightly with the need that’s suddenly huge and throbbing hard in-between his legs. He tries again, more prepared for the almost sickly-sweet odour wafting from Morty’s skin in waves that pulse in time with his heartbeat. “I- I-I’m not- I-I know how to- t-to control- how the fuck to control myself, a-alright? Just c-calm- calm down, jesus, y-you- you know, you’re acting like _you’re_ th- like y-you’re the one that’s- th-that has to deal with a sudden, inexplicable urge to fuck yourse- well, y-you- you know what I mean!” He means to grunt with frustration, but a low groan slips from him instead as Morty scoots a little closer, now sitting only slightly scrunched-up against his seat. He freezes up, causing the ship to sway dangerously, and he only grunts in irritation, rolling his eyes as he commands, “Ship, k-keep- keep driving, fuck, autopilot o-or whatever the hell I called th-the- whatever the fuck the function’s called,” and suddenly the ship’s driving smooths out and he’s able to take his hands off of the wheel to place them not-so-inconspicuously over his crotch.

He doesn’t realize his thoughts are spiraling so quickly until Morty grabs his shoulder, shaking him hard enough that he’s jarred out of his thoughts and he’s forced to turn to the shorter to scowl at him and get out ‘y-you little shit, stop i-’ before plump lips are pressing up hard against his own. The kiss is too short, lasts only as long as Morty can hold himself up in such a straining position over the little table in-between their seats before he falls back, panting hard and cheeks bright red. “Y-You- you looked- I-I’m sor- I’m sorry, y-you just, you looked like y-you were- it’s fine, i-it’s okay,” and his words are jumbled and he feels like he should apologize more but Rick’s got him by the shoulders, hands shaking hard enough that he opens his mouth to ask if there’s anything he can do to help when he realizes that Rick’s doing the best he can to not just jump Morty, and that gets him to shut up real fast.

“Look- l-listen, Morty, you- y-you’re young, you don’t- y-you won’t- you don’t want me to g-give- give into this, y-y’know the whole- th-the whole ‘mates for life’ thing, it- th-there isn’t romance, we gotta- i-it’d just be sex, y’know, it’s- a-and nothing wrong with non-romantic sex, Morty, it’s just, I-I don’t want you to feel linked to me i-in any way, you’re young-” He cuts himself off with an exasperated sigh, licking his lips and averting his gaze for a moment as his eyes slip shut and he takes a deep breath before he looks back at Morty, shaking slightly less as he asks, “M-My point is, are you _sure_ you want to do this?” Fuck. That wasn’t what he meant to say, not one bit, but Morty’s surging up to kiss him again, and it’s hard enough that he can feel their lips bruising ever so slightly and swelling against each other as a tiny tongue traces at the entrance to his mouth before Morty pulls away, too quickly once more.

His pupils have dilated ever so slightly as well, Rick’s grip on his shoulder strong and warm, comforting and arousing all at once, and it’s nearly too much for his hormonal teenage self. “Yes, I-I’m- I want it, Rick, god, I-I’ve wanted it for so long,” he whines out, and before Rick can ask just what the _hell_ he meant by ‘for so long’, Morty’s pulled his hands off of his shoulders and he’s kissing Rick again, but this time he doesn’t pull away because he’s basically launched himself at Rick, and now he’s in Rick’s lap and grinding against him weakly and erratically as he deepens the kiss and nips gently at his grandfather’s lower lip, tugging on it before blinking almost innocently up at Rick. “...R-Rick?”

Nearly in some form of shock, he snaps out of it the moment his lip’s bitten, eyes glazed over ever so slightly as Morty’s scent nearly quadruples in intensity. The sudden closeness is something he definitely likes, but the _scent_ , it’s too much in too short of a time, and he gasps out a brief apology before tearing at Morty’s shirt, leaning down to give him a brief kiss to tide him over before managing to half-tear it off of the younger, just enough that it's no longer quite as much in the way. A pale, heaving chest is exposed, nipples hardening and now perky in the semi-cool air of the spaceship, and Rick can’t help but to buck his hips back up against Morty’s as he leans down to nip and lick at the younger’s adorable little pink buds.

“O-Oh _god_ , Rick-!” His back curves, the tiny spark of fear from Rick’s sudden actions fading as a warm heat slowly spreads throughout his body, only adding onto the arousal that’d been there since he’d first noticed his grandpa’s enormous pupils. Small hands scramble at the hem of Rick’s shirt, struggling to pull the labcoat off before Morty’s able to take off Rick’s shirt, sighing in relief as he sees the taller’s chest, decorated with bits of blue hair here and there and a very noticeable happy trail leading down over his bellybutton and into his pants.

His attention’s yanked away from Rick’s ridiculously attractive torso as he’s gripped by the back of his head and pulled up into a rough kiss, spit dripping down in-between them as a tongue shoves itself into Morty’s mouth. While surprising, it’s certainly not unwelcome, and Morty manages to pull a gruff moan out of Rick by sucking weakly on the organ even as their hands fumble with each others' belts and zippers.

Then Rick’s scooted forwards, and now Morty’s able to wrap his legs around his grandfather’s waist and start grinding without abandon, wet gasps and muffled whimpers escaping him as he desperately tries to get off with the too-rough friction that isn’t anywhere near enough to sate his growing lust. “F-Fah- fuck, Ri- R-Rick!” He squeals out the taller’s name, Rick’s irritatingly resilient belt buckle forgotten as the friction forces waves of pleasure to spark up his spine and burst into hot bliss at the base of his skull. He tries to grind harder, faster, attempting to angle his hips but he’s abruptly stopped by Rick, and now drool’s slipping down the corner of his mouth, even moreso than usual as he gazes at Morty with a lust so strong in his eyes that, for a brief moment, Morty wonders whether Rick’s even capable of human thoughts and emotions right now.

He’s pushed up onto the dashboard of the ship, jerked out of his thoughts by Rick kissing him again, and any other time, Morty would be absolutely disgusted with how messy and covered with drool and sweat they are, but right now it’s only making him hotter, needier for more, and so he kisses back, alcohol-tinged lips not staying nearly as long as they should be on his own as Rick presses a messy trail of slobber and half-assed hickies down Morty’s torso.

A sharp gasp of ‘w-wait, Rick!’ is just enough for him to move away from Morty’s skin, a soft growl leaving him before he can really stop it. Muttering an apology, he takes a deep breath of _Morty_ before looking up. “Y-Yeah, fuck, sorry, should- sh-should we stop, or- shit, I’m sorry, Mor-”

“N-No, it’s- it’s not that! I-I just, I, uh, y-you won’t regret this later, right? Y-You always- you keep saying h-how- how incest is bad, o-or what- whatever, an- and I-I don’t- I thought- th-thought you’d hate me for feeling, uh…” He stammers, trailing off as he realizes he’d just let slip the fact that this isn’t just a run-of-the-mill ‘fuck because Rick’s got sex hormones flooding his system’ sort of deal.

Rick only stares for two seconds before smashing his lips back up against Morty’s, panting hard and one rough hand moving to start groping at Morty’s still rock-hard dick. He pulls back a few moments later, still panting and pupils huge as he laughs out, “Th-That’s- that’s the only reason that- y-you stopped me for? Jesus, Morty, I-I’ve- I was in denial, hell, I-I still am, but _fuck_ , I- I-I need you, Morty, is- c-can- we can talk about feelings bullshit later, I-I just need to- s-surround myself with your scent,” he groans out against the shorter’s neck, silently praising each cut-off little gasp and tremor that comes from the body underneath him.

Gasping for breath and nodding, Morty manages to weakly stammer out, “A-Alright, but- j-just, can- c-can you take it a little bit easy? Y-You- I’m a- y-y’know, I’m a virgin, n-never had- I-I’ve never even fingered mm- m-myself, you knoOH!” He’s cut off by his own sharp, shocked moan as Rick bites into his neck hard enough that he can feel several muscles twinge in protest, and he knows it should hurt, but it only feels absolutely _amazing_ , and he wonders in the back of his mind whether Rick’s ‘marking’ him, more affected by the potion than he’d originally thought, but it’s pushed out of his mind as a calloused fingertip circles at the entrance of his ass.

It seems Rick’s bite had cut his mind off more than he’d thought, and now he’s naked from the waist-down, shirt shoved up just enough that Rick can move down to mouth over his nipples, just briefly. He pulls away, sucking on his fingers for a few moments and getting drool all over Morty’s dick and lower half, causing him to jerk up several times with soft yips, his dick nearly poking Rick’s eye out as Rick prods his asshole with one spit-drenched finger.

“H-Hey, MoURGH- Morty, calm- c-calm down a bit, alright? Jesus, you- y-you gotta relax, otherwise I’ll never be able to get my dick in you.”

The words send a shudder up Morty’s spine, and he chokes out a weak agreement, nodding and letting his eyes flutter shut as he takes a deep breath, then lets it out in a tremulous sigh. “S-Sorry, Rick, I-I, I-I just _really_ need this right now, y-you’re so- you’re so _hot_ , a-and I want you to- to ff- f-fuck- to fuck me,” he stammers out, cheeks bright red and his eyes shining a bit from the pain of being bitten. He’s dimly aware of a trickle of blood running down his shoulder, following the ridge of bone there, but he doesn’t mind it, too preoccupied with throwing his head back and gasping out a weak ‘f-fuck!’ as Rick manages to sink one finger into him.

Curling the calloused digit and smearing more spit over Morty’s entrance, he wipes his hand off on his discarded labcoat before digging around in it with said hand for a half-full bottle of lube that causes a mischievous little grin to curl across his features. “Mmmh, _perfect_ ,” he says, continuing to gently thrust that one finger in and out of his grandson’s ass while popping the cap on the lube so that he can pull his hand away and spread the cool liquid over three of his fingers. He keeps one out of the way, circling at Morty’s ass with the other two and bopping Morty on the nose with the bottle, making sure he’s paying attention. “Hey, you- you ready for a second finger? This time, ‘m gonna show you the beauty of a prostate.” Without giving the shorter any time to respond, he sinks both fingers in, feeling the muscle give way and reveling in the smooth, hot slickness that’s Morty’s ass. Thrusting a few times so that Morty can adjust, he then curls his fingers upwards, grinning again as he hears a shrill squeak as Morty’s hips jerk upwards.

“Wh-What- oh, god, wh-what was tha- ahh- th-that!” He gasps out, unable to quite fully catch his breath due to the sudden, almost too-intense pleasure racing through his veins, seeming to replace the oxygen there for a few moments as his damp chest heaves.

“ _That_ , Morty, is what a prostate- h-how wonderful a prostate is. Jus- just tell me when you think you can handle my dick, an- and we’ll-” He’s cut off by Morty bucking his hips, giving him bedroom eyes that are almost scary in intensity if it didn’t send a shot of arousal straight to Rick’s dick.

“I-I’m- I’m ready now, Rick, just- f-fuck me, alright, please,” he whines out, not feeling right, feeling fuzzy in the head, like he can’t quite get a deep breath until Rick’s 8 inches up his ass. “I-I’m ready for you to fu- _oh god_!” He squeals and arches his back as Rick adds his third finger, relentlessly pressing them all up against Morty’s prostate as he growls.

“Sh-Shut up kid, you- y-you’re gonna make- I-I don’t wanna break you, okay? G-Give it some time, an- a-and we’ll see about getting you fucked ‘till you can’t walk. Until then, just- j-just sit back and enjoy the ride.” He continues fingering Morty, being less aggressive but still continuously massaging that same spot and practically purring at the sight before him:

Morty Smith, sprawled out on the dashboard of his spaceship, Cronenbergs milling about underneath them as autopilot does its job. The torn scrap of fabric that used to be Morty’s shirt is shoved up, drool’s hanging on the corner of his mouth, his eyes are glazed over, and a trickle of blood is running down over one of his pecs.

Rick decides to lean down and lick it up, pursing his lips at the iron but groaning because it’s such a _Morty_ flavour. Shaking himself out of it, he presses his fingers in as deep as they can go, eyes flickering back up to Morty’s face. “Now, be honest, Morty, can you take- take more than this? I’m not- I-I’m not just being narcissistic, Morty, my dick is fucking huge, and I don’t want to hurt-”

Morty wraps his arms around Rick’s neck, practically yanking him up for a needy kiss that tastes like blood and alcohol and drool and too much lust in too small of a space. Rick just barely manages to pull himself away, a shudder running up and down his spine as something flickers in his eyes and he has to desperately try to keep from absolutely wrecking Morty.

But Morty catches it, whines and claws at Rick’s back as much as he dares to dig his nails in, because even he seems to realize that until they fuck, and maybe even while they’re fucking, Rick isn’t going to be 100% human.

Spurting some more lube into his hand to warm it up, he looks down at Morty, tilting his brow and seeming almost like a god due to the halo of light behind his head from the shitty light in the spaceship. “Are you absolutely _sure_ , Morty? I-I mean it, I swear to god, Morty, I-I won’t- I can’t stop once we start, y-you gotta- you have to know this right now.” He starts stroking himself with the lube-covered hand, groaning and teasing Morty’s prostate one last time before pulling his fingers out, tugging a weak little whimper of loss out of Morty.

“Y-Yes, fuck, I’m sure! Y-You can’t- you don’t have to treat m-me- me like a baby, Rick, I-I won’t break!” He pauses, seeming to weigh his options, then grins. “B-But you- y-you can certainly _try_ to break me.” A low growl is all he gets before suddenly Rick’s pressing the head of his cock into Morty, slipping in without too much resistance due to Rick’s insistence upon stretching him properly, but as he goes in deeper and deeper, Morty feels like his very organs are being shifted by Rick’s dick. His back curves elegantly, unsticking from the damp mess on the now-warm metal that he’s laying on, and his dick twitches as Rick’s cock hits Morty’s prostate, then stays pressed up too-close, sliding against it more and more until he feels that touch of Rick’s balls to his own, his eyes going wide and his breath stuttering.

After a few moments, Rick’s able to stop shaking so hard, worriedly looking over to Morty and wiping off one hand to gently press it to his cheek. “F-Fuck, should- w-we should- stop, fuck, th-this-!” His sentence is cut off as Morty clenches down around his dick, tearing a feral snarl of a moan out of Rick's throat. “FUCK! D-Don’t- don’t _do_ that, god- shit,” he curses out, brow furrowing as he scrunches his eyes shut tight, feeling his pulse hammering away at his veins, especially in his dick. “A-Are- Are you alright? C-Can I move, fuck, I-I don’t know how long I can wait,” he mutters, keeping his eyes shut because he doesn’t trust himself to not attack Morty’s neck again.

Morty rolls his hips shakily, the action jerky but making it clear that he doesn’t want Rick to stop, that he wants Rick to fuck him already. “R-Rick, oh my _god_ , I-I’m not a stupid- I-I’m not fragile, please just- _fuck me_ already!” He practically squeals out the last word, bucking his hips again and choking on his own spit as Rick pulls back just an inch or two before slamming back in.

“Fuck, I-I’m- I’m sorry, Mortyyyohhhgod…” He trails off, shuddering again and leaning down to give Morty a rough kiss that pinches both of their mouths and blood’s in the kiss again. “God, I’m,” he gasps out after pulling away, squeezing his eyes shut and rocking his hips weakly back and forth. “M-Morty, you- y-y-you gotta slow the _fuck_ down, I-I’m gonna hurt you,” he grits out from behind tightly-clenched teeth, and he thinks he chipped one of them but he doesn’t know for sure because so what if that dull crack was a piece of enamel coming off of one of his teeth, at least he hasn’t hurt Morty.

And he doesn’t respond. Not vocally, at least. No, instead, he decides to clench down again, grinding his hips up against Rick’s as he stutters out in the most commanding voice he can muster up, “I-I fucking _want_ you to be rough with me, I-I don’t give two shits whether o-or not you hurt me, Rick, n-now fuck me like- l-l-like- like you _said_ you would, u-until I 'can’t walk', a-as you said?” His voice is just teetering on the edge of cheeky teasing, eyes narrowed for exactly two seconds before Rick pulls out nearly all of the way then slams back in, pupils enormous and seeming almost slightly slit.

“You little fucking _shit_ , d-do you even know what you’re ASKING for?” He growls the words out, and it’s not a ‘smoked one too many cigarettes’ or ‘got hammered once too many times’ sort of growl, it’s the sort of feral-wolf growl, the kind of growl that sends a shiver of terror up your spine because you know you’re going to get hurt.

Morty just gasps and bucks his hips hard, eyes rolling back into his head even as he groans out, in that same half-cheeky tone, “N-No, but- b-but you should- oh _god fuck_ \- t-teACH- teach me!” His voice is stuttered, barely coherent from how hard Rick’s slamming into him and absolutely _aching_ with how much is being rammed into him and how quickly it’s happening. He barely has enough time to breathe, let alone snark at Rick some more, and it’s with a wheezed out ‘f-fuck’ that he stops talking completely, sharp yelps of moans getting practically forced out of him with each harsh thrust.

Shifting so that he’s hitting Morty’s prostate almost painfully hard with each thrust, a malicious grin spreads over his lips. That’s the only warning Morty gets before Rick bites down onto that same spot, several nerves and muscles bending and bruising as the skin is torn and they both know that that area’s going to scar.

A shrill shout of a moan leaves Morty, and, absolutely overstimulated and tears falling from his eyes from the pain of being bitten so savagely, he cums with a strangled cry of Rick’s name, garbled past the point of recognition as cum spurts from his dick in thick ropes that streak across his chest and abdomen. When Rick doesn’t stop fucking him, he gasps, oversensitive and struggling to remain conscious even as more bolts of pleasure force him to stay awake and watch as Rick fucks into him harder, impossibly faster.

He grips Morty’s flaccid dick, using the lube-coated hand to jerk him off as he starts to get close. Another growl leaves him, a grunt of something vaguely similar to ‘ _M-Morty_ ’ as he licks over the blood droplets starting to form on the skin he’s torn with gentle laves of his tongue. Leaning back, he doesn’t bother swallowing the blood before kissing Morty, licking into his mouth and relishing the shudder of disgusted pleasure that runs up his grandson’s back at tasting his own blood on Rick’s tongue.

He thrusts a few more times, loud smacking accompanying the bruisingly harsh movements before he goes still, choking out something inhuman from the back of his throat as he fills Morty’s ass with more cum than a human should be biologically capable of producing, bringing Morty to an agonizing second orgasm that absolutely rips through his body.

Rick doesn’t bother pulling out, exhaustion overtaking his body as he slumps and falls backwards into his seat, not caring about sitting on the uncomfortable lump of their combined clothing. He has a Morty in his lap, he’s tired, and he’s just fucked the shit out of said Morty. Being a prissy little shit about sleeping circumstances can come later, he thinks dimly to himself before passing out.

Morty’s already fast asleep, snoring and shaking slightly from pain and slight dehydration, soft little scabs already forming over the rather nasty-looking bite on the crook of his neck.

* * *

Somehow the ship knew to take them to the universe Rick had been calculating for before the potion’s effects had taken, and it’s with a startlingly loud alarm that Morty's woken up, the boy immediately crying out as his neck starts to throb viciously in tandem with the pain radiating throughout his entire lower half. Fuck, he feels like he’s been through a car crash or five, and possibly attacked by a wolf.

Rick’s still dead asleep, snoring and dried blood crusted on the corners of his lips as drool slips down out of the side of his mouth. The sound of Morty’s cry, however, wakes him up, and he comes to with a snort, eyes wide and panicked as he looks around for his grandson before he sees that Morty’s in his lap, and his dick’s still up Morty’s ass. “O-Oh, shit- sorry, kid, uh, h-hold your breath,” he slurs out, tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth and the nasty aftertaste of drool and blood still on his breath as he carefully lifts Morty off of his cock, a few spurts of pinkish-tinged cum dripping down the inside of the kid’s leg as he does so. He grimaces in sympathy; fuck, that looks like it’s gonna hurt for at least a few weeks.

A shrill yelp leaves him at the strange sensation of Rick pulling him off of Rick’s dick, his ass clenching reflexively before he chokes out a ‘th-thanks’, throat sore from screaming his head off earlier. His voice cracks and he grimaces, rolls his eyes at himself for being so predictable, then realizes that his throat hurts too, and he doesn’t try speaking again, gulping dryly in an attempt to wet his dehydrated throat.

“Ship, get- g-gimme some water, and if there isn’t any, then get me the next best- oh, thanks.” The ship promptly spits a bottle of Powerade out onto the passenger seat, and Rick snatches it up, opening the top and holding it up to Morty’s mouth. “Drink. Y-You’re dehydrated, and you- y-you really- I really did a number on you, kid. Uh, sorry a-about that, by the way. You can punch me once you’re feeling better, if it helps at all.”

Morty manages to weakly flip Rick off with a shaking hand, grimacing as the action pulls at sore skin and abused muscles. “Nngh…” His voice still sounds shot to hell, but at least he’s able to speak now, and his headache’s gotten a little bit better. “F-Fuck, that...th-that was the besh- best ex- e-ex-experience of m-my fuckin’- f-fucking _life_ ,” he breathes out, pressing a sloppy kiss to Rick’s lips. “B-But you have to carry me around, b-because- ‘cause I can’t f-fucking walk,” he stammers out with a quivery little laugh, leaning his forehead against Rick’s.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr's kinkykankri, send me requests!!


End file.
